mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Brace for Burn
Burn took a shower and then went to the archives. It was 6:00 AM. Burn was returning from the archives with a book about force healing which he intended to learn. Burn opened his door and placed the book on his desk. Burn detached the bit of Beskar he had as a long shoulder pad on his usual armor by removing the inner clips locking into the long shirt. Burn then sat the shoulder pad down on his table and took off his shirt and put on a less-combat ready Jedi attire similar to the one Obi-Wan used but a little lighter. Burn replaced his pants also with the attire pants and then put his shirt from his old armor and pants down the temple laundry shute from his room, behind his holo-disc player and strapped on his utility belt and put his lightsaber on it. Burn then decided he would simply wear combat boots. Burn walked over to the table and placed on his visor, hiding his empty eye sockets for social reasons. Burn took a breath and realized his visors were horribly smudged and used his spare. Burn was attending a Jedi Shadow occasion where he and 5 other shadows would receive trophies from the council, ordered by the senate for their constant service to the Republic. Burn saw this dressing up as a chore. Burn took off his lightsaber and shined it and activated it to see if it was working, moved it in an x 5 times and then deactivated it and placed it on his belt again. Burn then opened his door and proceeded to the meeting area in the temple. Ceremony 4 Jedi shadows sat in the crowd as Burn and the other 5 shadows were awarded on the platform by a Jedi Burn could not identify. Burn sensed great darkness in one of the receiving people next to him and it kept troubling them, especially their ill intent. Brace for Burn, he is coming for you They left after the ceremony and Burn had Ward who was passing by bring it to his quarters, giving him the pass card. Burn followed the dark Shadow, spying on them and then found them go through the service corridors and did himself. It was dark and webby in the areas they went through. Burn heard voices and stopped and saw around the corner a few Jedi studying a Sith holocron stolen from the vaults. Burn emerged from around the corner and activated his lightsaber as did they and the dark shadow said Well well, guess what you get for being NOSY! and on that note his 4 friends attacked. Burn locked blades with the first and then slashed them across the chest, sliced a spinning one and then dueled the next two at the same time briefly before managing to impale one and then briefly dueled the other and ended up striking them across the eye area deeply, killing them. The dark shadow met Burn and they dueled fiercely and Burn ended up force pushing them into a wall so corroded it broke and they coughed, covered in debris and cob webs. Suddenly the clicking of boots running against the floor was heard as 5 TSF emergency unit soldiers came in and Burn deactivated his lightsaber and reached into the pocket of one shadow, pulled out the holocron and handed it over to the soldier as Cin Drallig came in and Burn said I followed one, sensing dark in them. It let me to finding them studying this holocron and unfortunately they led me to violence. Cin Drallig nodded and ushered Burn away. NEXT SHADOWS OF DARKNESS The End